Love and Other Miracles
by Ravendorkk
Summary: Fred and Hermione were forced into marriage. Will it work? And what about Ron? Sucky summary, I think it's a pretty good story. Why don't see for yourself? R
1. A Great Way To Start Engagement

**I really, should NOT be starting another Fremione...but I cannot resist. Well, it's marriage law. Set after DH. Summer at The Burrow. Fred lives, because it couldn't be any other way. (;**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing..wait, lemme check...nope, nothing.**

**Hermione POV**

"WHAT was passed?"I screamed, fists clenched on the Weasleys' kitchen table. Marriage law? nodded sadly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, fear and desperation in their eyes. Ron looked towards me, and I could not look him in the eye. We never had a thing, but I knew how much I had hurt him.

My eyes strayed to the heap of letters on the table."Who first?" asked.

Harry took a deep breath, and grasped his letter. He opened it, skimmed over most, and his eyes lit up."Ginevra Weasley!"he screamed of joy.

Ginny got tears of happiness in her eyes, hugging her now fiance. I smiled at the two, they would be happy together.

Ron was next. He grabbed his letter and opened it. his eyes widened."Luna Lovegood."

I smiled. They would love each other. I looked over at the twins."George. You go next."I said, nervous.

George smirked and grabbed his letter."Heh, I got Angelina Johnson."

Fred smirked."Well, Granger, how about you go next, since you want to push it off so much."

I let out a shaky breath, and grabbed my letter. I read it, skipping down to the end. _Fredrick Weasley._

I promptly screamed, and fainted. Well, a great way to start an engagement.

"Hermione?"Harry's voice comforted me.

I blinked my eyes open and looked around. I was in mine and Ginny's room. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and-Fred? They surronded the bed.

"Mione!"

"How do you feel?"

"We were so worried..."

"Give her some space, guys."Fred's voice said."I think we need to talk."

The three nodded, leaving the room. I sat up, patting the space next to her for him to sit. He sat, and looked at me."So, we're getting married."

I nodded,"We need to sort some details. Date?"

"I was thinking Sometime in June. It's May, so that'll give us some planning time."

I nodded, liking the thought of a summer wedding."I want Ginny to be my bridesmade. George is going to be your best man- no doubt."

Fred laughed, nodding."I don't want anything to big, but I do want friends and family there, for sure."

I nodded,"I wouldn't want anything but."I looked at him, into his blue eyes. I had never noticed those green and brown flecks...when did he get so handsome?"This is really happening, isn't it?"I said softly.

Fred nodded."Oh, I forgot to tell you...we also need to have a child within two years after marriage."

My eyes widened. Fred winked,"Don't worry, it's not that bad."

**Heh, I kinda like this story...reviews=love. Love=more updates. (:**


	2. Hands Being Held

**Chapter 2...(: Review. Please? I love hearing what you guys think. (:**

**Disclaimer:I still own nothing.**

**Mione POV**

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone with their respective soon to be spouse discussing details. We had two months two do everyone's wedding.

I walked over to Fred, sitting next to him. I smiled."Can we talk outside?"

He nodded and we walked out to the Garden."I was thinking we probably need to get to know each other better. How about we each ask each other questions in turn?"

Fred smiled."Okay. I'll start."he pondered it for a moment."What are you most excited for in our relationship after we get married?"

I thought about it for a moment."Being in love and being loved. I've never really had that before."

Fred smiled a weak and small smile."We may not be in love yet, but I promise to you, I will love you forever."

I blushed a million different shades of red."Umm, most favorite memory?"

He smirked,"The look on Umbridge's face when George and I 'escaped'."

I smiled a bit. I looked at the back of my hand, then at Fred's."That was one of the worst years of my life."she said, runing her fingers over her scars.

Fred nodded. He looked down at me."Do you hate it?"

I tilted my head a bit."That we're getting married?"Fred clarified.

I looked at him."NO! Please, don't think I'm going to be unhappy."

Fred smiled."I have to admit. 'Mione, I have actually had a crush on you for the longest time. When I saw your name, I practically jumped for joy,"

I blushed for what seemed like ever."You don't know how happy that makes me."

Fred smiled, grabbing my hand,"Let's go back with the others."

We walked back inside, sitting down at the table. came up to us."Okay! Let's sort out some more details, you two!"

I smiled and nodded,"For a dress, I kind of wanted something silvery white with lace. Like my mothers."

nodded writing this down on parchment."Flowers?"

I looked at Fred,"I'm not really sure. Fred shood pick them, though."

Fred shook his head,"No, 'Mione. You do it."

I smirked."Hey, you're a part of this wedding, too. We both get to pick things. And I want you to pick this out for me."

Fred thought for a moment."Red and white roses."

I thought about it."That's beautiful."I smiled up at him.

_So are you._ Fred thought.

I gasped._ Fred, I just heard you're thought._

_What? That isn't possible._

_You just heard mine, then!_

_Wait...this might not be a bad thing. We'll know each other for our real people. I'll know what you feel all the time, I'll feel you._

I looked at him, then looked down, blushing. I blushed all the more, seeing as we were still holding hands.

**I feel like I'm taking their relationship too fast. It's just so hard with these two, so cute!**

**I'm not going to make them kiss until probably chapter 15...this is going to be a long story. I'm going to try to make chapters longer, as well...**

**Well, R&R! [:**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi. This isn't a new chapter, but I have a few things I would like to say.**

**I have been reading over this story and I am so sad. I think part of the reason I skipped so much, is because I have the whole story line mapped out in my head. I really an not as inexperienced and terrible at writing as I seem. **

**Thank you two reviewers for reviewing. I know you were not trying to flame and be rude. (:**

**I also have news about this story. I am leaving it up, but it is going to be not continued on this page. There will also be a new title, called To Love and Be Loved.**

**Thank you so much for your patience. I really appreciate it. (:**

**Well, anyway.**

**I will see you all soon, my little readers. I am going to begin re-writing the first chapter of To Love and Be Loved after I am done typing this. [:**

**3,**

**DeLaNeY MaRiE 3**


End file.
